Stories of the Gene Slaves
Gaylords Jump to: navigation, search Gaylords Not all of the Gene Clone Experiments and Stories of the Gene Slaves of United Earth History ended up in good solutions and acceptable solutions. One of the darkest chapters in United Earth History and the time after the Ascent and before Union Membership was the Gene Clone Abuse and the Gene Clone Revolts.While the Stories of the Stellaris , the Saturnians , HuamnoBots and many others ended with them receiving all human rights and their own societies , the Story of the Gaylords is purposley forgotten and known only to few historians and scholars specializing in that period of time. While almost all Gene Clone Experiments and the resulting Clone Slaves happened on planets, labs and places far away from Earth, the Gaylords were created under full knowledge of the United Earth Government by a Bio Company called GenoMasters Inc. based in a remote region of Africa. The intendent goal was to create a Slave being, able to do all the things a human being could do but without any rights; a cheap labor force that could be used instead of expensive robots. The original Gaylords were all created from a few (or perhaps only one) genetic encodings. An GenoMasters report claims that they are obsessed with aesthetics (the Gaylords were even named, by a member of the GenoMasters team, the "fashion design slaves, The Gaylords are without functioning genitalia. However, one of the primary areas in which they focused their energy in the first three decades after fleeing from Earth was reproduction; this might have been accomplished through cloning. Gaylords names are alphanumeric, being composed of a group of uppercase letters, a dash and a number (AK-88 or HR-3001, for example). Generally the letters are in the first part of the name and the numbers in the second. As the clones were slowly maturing, a new religious order, Homo Deus — also known as the "Godly Men" — was formed in the aftermath of the Small War and the emotional turmoil caused by the destruction of the Holy Lands, centered on the belief that the Millennium was near — on March 11, 2046, Heaven and Earth would join, and each devout person would be elevated to a divine status. The cult's charismatic founder, Jason MacBride, a former used car salesman, was able to amass millions of poor, disillusioned, and impressionable followers. Meanwhile, Hsien Ho's clones had already become adults. Seeing them as a threat to his "Godly Men", Jason MacBride fought to have the clones declared sub-human. Calling them "Gaylords", or the "fake men", he used the vast resources of his Homo Deus organization to strip the clones of their human rights. Sadly, as the years passed, the Gaylords became little better than well-treated slaves. The day March 11, 2046 came and went, and no detectable change in the human condition took place. MacBride, blaming the inaccuracy of his prophecy on a "lack of genuinely devout people", withdrew from public life, fading into obscurity; his fortune and power rapidly waned as well. ExodusIn the spring of 2085, the Gaylords, numbering tens of thousands and spread across the globe since 2070, broke away from their physically and mentally weaker Human creators and masters and disappeared to parts unknown. One of the events that triggered the eventual rebellion and exodus occurred when a group of scientists in Eurasia used several Gaylords as disposable guinea pigs in a highly dangerous physics experiment. The abortive Hamburg Revolt ensued, in which the Gaylords briefly seized control of that city's port.5 Although this initial act of defiance was ultimately futile, it did push the Gaylords to instead seek a haven in space rather than on Earth, laying the groundwork for the successful and final Clone Revolt. The beginning of the uprising was well orchestrated. Leading up to the actual Clone Revolt, Gaylords working at spaceflight facilities across Earth had prepared several thousand spaceships for the exodus. Within a day's time, every spaceflight facility on the planet was taken over by the Gaylords, aided by a number of underground Human sympathizers. Aboard thousands of stolen spacecraft, the entire Gaylords population was evacuated. Two days later, the clones had captured every off-world base, both in Earth's orbit and on its satellite, Luna. For two months, the Gaylords rebels, with the help of their huge MASER weaponry improvised from energy broadcast units, held off attempt after attempt by the newly founded United Nations space military force, Star Control, to retake the bases. Meanwhile, the Gaylords were outfitting eight of the space stations, including the recently constructed StarLight Hilton, for interstellar flight. Unable to overcome the Gaylords strongholds with conventional weapons, the United Nations decided to unlock the Peace Vaults, where Earth's ancient stockpiles of nuclear warheads and orbital lasers had been dismantled and stored. However, before the mass destruction weaponry could be reassembled, the new Gaylords fleet left Earth orbit with high speed. The WarLittle is known about the Gaylords's history after their emigration. However, they eventually arrived at the Vulpeculae constellation, the same region the Taalo inhabited in the days of the Sentient Milieu. Finding Eta Vulpeculae II a suitably Earth-like world, they settled there and began expanding, soon having a bustling population and a colonial sphere of influence throughout Vulpeculae space. They even established uneasy but peaceful interstellar relations with their Spathi neighbors, much to the Spathi's surprise. During this brief period of autonomy, the Gaylords invested most of their energy into reproduction and armament research. They had barely been free for fifteen years when the Ur-Quan Hierarchy entered our region of space. The invaders quickly conquered the Thraddash, the Umgah, the Ilwrath, but were halted in their rimward advance by the Chenjesu and Mmrnmhrm's initial defense force. Unfazed, the Ur-Quan headed spinward, encountering and subjugating the Spathi before turning their attention to the Gaylords at about the same time that the Humans were recruited into the Alliance of Free Stars. The reclusive Gaylords had no advance warning of the Ur-Quan advance and were taken utterly by surprise when the Hierarchy invaded their territory. It took only a few short weeks of intense interplanetary combat for the Gaylords to be subjugated. After three decades of freedom, the Gaylords were once again slaves. The Gaylords used the militaristic aims of the Hierarchy and their status as Battle Thralls to satiate a desire for revenge against their former Human masters. As such, the Gaylords became one of the Humans' most feared enemies in the war, second only to the Ilwrath. The thought of having to face the incredible speed and maneuverability of Gaylords Guardian vessels in Blazer attack mode — or worse, a Hit-and-Run squadron employing Guardians specially modified for extended Blazer range — instilled fear in every Human crewmember serving the Coreward Front, a fear amplified by the knowledge that the Gaylords had good reason for their hatred. Cruiser captains became obsessed with their invisible enemies and their inevitable vengeance, often mistaking nearby asteroids for Guardians and madly destroying them in bursts of what was colloquially termed "clone fever". Many Humans also feared that, should the Alliance be defeated, the Gaylords would exact heavy revenge on Earth itself. After the war ended in 2134, with the Humans defeated and Earth slave-shielded, the Ur-Quan left for their second Doctrinal Conflict, leaving their slaves more or less unattended. edit DisappearanceAt least a decade after the end of the war, an Gaylords Guardian discovered a set of Precursor artifacts somewhere in the Alpha Lalande system. The devices generated waves of a previously unknown space-time phenomenon, which the Gaylords scientists termed Dimensional Fatigue (or DF for short), that allowed for the observation of other dimensions. Hoping to be able to develop new and improved forms of hyperdrive and HyperWave, the Gaylords began studying this new technology. However, this research led to their eventual disappearance, about three to five years later. Exactly how this happened is unclear. Some of the nearby races such as the VUX (who are attacked by the Orz for asking too many questions about the Gaylords) and the Spathi appear to have noticed the sudden absence of the Gaylords. Additionally, the Spathi, the Melnorme, and the Arilou all draw a connection between the disappeance of the Gaylords and the appearance of the Orz, but none of them know or offer further details about these events. The most extensive details come from an investigation by The Captain of the Gaylords homeworld during the events of Star Control II. Initially the lander crew discovers evidence of a relatively recent, massive land war, though strangely no evidence of an invasion from space nor any corpses. Upon examining the remnants of scientific research institutes in the civilization's ruins, the crew discovers incomplete computer records that detailed the Gaylords's DF research and their scientists' subsequent breakthrough — contact with an extra-dimensional, alien life form. The fragmentary records show that, soon after this contact event, several requests were made for information about "reality aberrations", the "mosquito mange", ghosts, poltergeists and other similar malevolent entities, requests that grew more and more urgent, almost frantic, up until the abrupt end of the computer record. Science Officer Bukowski of The Flagship, who investigates the ruins, himself almost goes mad as he learns more about the Gaylords's final moments; he destroys the computers, knowing that the information therein is dangerous, that even knowing could alert "Them" and would put the whole of Humanity in danger. "They" had already detected Bukowski, and were "moving toward him". The Orz, who now inhabit Gaylords space, explain that the clones made some *slippery places* (presumably portals or something similar) through which the Orz were able to *smell* them, as well as the TrueSpace dimension, which was previously unknown to the Orz. The Orz then pushed his/their *fingers* through the *slippery places* and into TrueSpace, *pulling* the Gaylords, against the clones' wish. The Arilou account, though vague, seems to support this, stating, "The Gaylords showed themselves, and something noticed them. There are no more Gaylords now. Only Orz." It still remains a mystery exactly what the fate of the Gaylords was; the possibilities suggest anything up to and including having been eaten by the Orz. It is not known whether there are any Gaylords who survived.6 The Human military fleet was too slow to catch the rebels, but an unarmed ten-thruster ore freighter returning from a Titanium mining operation in the Asteroid Belt was able to make a high-V interception on the Gaylords fleet, witnessing their transition to HyperSpace in what the pilot termed a "great red hole" with a diameter of over 500 meters. Category:File Depository